Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, disclosed herein are EGFR inhibitor compounds, together with pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of synthesizing the same. Also disclosed herein are methods of ameliorating and/or treating a cancer with one or more of the compounds described herein.
Description
Overexpression of the EGFR gene has been identified in a variety of cancers including head and neck, brain, breast, colon and lung. In addition to overexpression, EGFR activating mutations have been detected in a subset of non-small cell lung cancers (NSCLCs) tumors. The majority of patients who respond well to first and second-generation EGFR inhibitors eventually develop resistance to these inhibitors. The most common resistance mechanism is an acquired gatekeeper mutation of threonine-to-methionine (T790M) in the EGFR gene. EGFR overexpression or activation, and acquired EGFR T790M mutation is observed in human cancers and is associated with high rates of cancer cell proliferation and drug resistance.